Providers may typically allow for contextually aware recording and playback of interface events. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional recording and playback systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.